


Сандал

by Bad_Billy, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Пряный, стойкий аромат сандала окружает его, вызывая ярость. Опустошая.





	Сандал

Брюс возвращается донельзя довольный и какой-то непривычно соблазнительный. Баки не сказать чтобы не радуется этому. Удовольствие Брюса значит для него больше, чем он готов озвучить. Его просто раздражает, что проведя весь день с ним, тот таким не бывает. Скорее вымотанным, зацелованным и уставшим до такой степени, что засыпает, даже не дойдя до постели. Но в состояние блаженного умиротворения он погружается только после проведенного выходного со Старком.   
  
Тоскливая ревность отравляет Баки все предвкушение от приготовленного сюрприза. Брюс смотрит на него расслабленно, тепло улыбаясь. Даже берет за руку, переплетая их пальцы, когда они покидают общую гостиную — обычно он не позволяет себе подобного, пусть вокруг и нет никого, кто не знал бы об их романе. За исключением тех дней, когда возвращается после после этих их вылазок со Старком неизвестно куда неизвестно зачем. Баки не спрашивает, где они бывают. Ему кажется, что Брюс, если захочет, расскажет сам. Брюс не рассказывает — либо не хочет, либо не считает, что Баки это интересно. И непонятно, какой из вариантов задевает сильнее.   
  
На их этаже надежда возвращается. Баки мышью прошмыгивает в ванную, где достает заветную коробочку, и, четко следуя инструкции, наносит терпко пахнущий состав на внутреннюю сторону локтя и в ямку между ключицами. Оставшийся на пальцах бальзам размазывает по запястью. Он несколько часов провел в маленькой лавочке, куда его привела Наташа, рассматривая и выбирая. Это его первый подарок Брюсу, и он извелся весь, думая, как угодить. Пока Романова, взяв его за руку, фактически силой не притащила его в одуряюще пахнущую благовониями лавку на окраине Квинса.   
  
_— Ему понравится, — сказала Наташа, когда Баки с непривычки чихнул первый раз. — И он оценит._  
  
Баки чихнул снова, еще раз и уже подумал о том, чтобы сбежать.  
  
— Даже не думай, — голос у нее звенел металлом того же тембра, что и щит Кэпа. — Это отличный вариант. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, ты не придумаешь ничего лучше, а времени уже не осталось. И в-третьих, Барнс, сколько можно уже? Ты как девчонка, влюбившаяся первый раз.  
  
Мужественность Баки робко поморщилась, и волевым усилием он остался. Бродил по лавке, пытая многочисленными вопросами владелицу, и, нанюхавшись пробниками так, что начала кружиться голова, он выбрал то, что именно должно входить в состав. Через два дня Баки забрал заказ.  
  
На первую их годовщину он хочет подарить Брюсу что-то личное, связанное только с ними и их отношениями. Приготовленный на заказ парфюм подходит идеально. Аромат, предназначенный для Брюса, кажется Баки лучшим, что ему доводилось вдыхать. Почти такой же, каким тот пахнет, целуя стонущего в истоме Баки в их постели. Только чище… Лучше, если это вообще возможно. Баки и ужин заказал, предусмотрительно выбрав то, что останется вкусным даже когда остынет. Просто потому, что надеется — первым в программе вечера будет секс, а не еда.  
  
Баки, не в силах остановиться, гладит пальцами крышку деревянной шкатулки без украшений и надписей, своей простотой будто бы подчеркивающей богатство спрятанного в ней сокровища. И, наконец, выходит из ванной. Брюс все еще в гостиной, сидит на диване со старкпадом в руках, проверяет почту. Он такой красивый, что у Баки замирает сердце, под которым сладко собирается предвкушение, нервно сводит внутренности в узел. Ему хочется устроиться рядом, уложив голову тому на колени, и наслаждаться его присутствием, близостью. Слушать его дыхание, следить, как он облизывает губы, и таять, плавиться от неги и невыразимо приятного чувства спокойствия.  
  
Он так и делает — садится рядом, прижимаясь ближе, и нежно касается губами щеки Брюса. Гладит по бедру, напрашиваясь на ответную ласку. Возбуждение раскаленной волной прокатывается от паха вверх по позвоночнику, и Баки стонет тихонько, привлекая внимание любовника.  
  
Брюс улыбается уголками губ и…  
  
— Чем это пахнет?  
  
— А? — Баки моргает в недоумении. — Где?  
  
— От тебя. Что это за запах? — Брюс поворачивается к нему.  
  
В выражении его лица нет ничего, что хотел бы видеть Баки. Ни желания, ни заинтересованности. Ничего, кроме ожидания ответа на заданный вопрос. Возбуждение тает, как масло на раскаленной сковороде. А в душе разливается неприятное чувство. Словно он испортил что-то, что априори нельзя испортить.   
  
— Тебе не нравится? — Баки надеется, что голос у него не дрожит от разочарования.   
  
Видимо, он и не дрожит. Потому что Брюс хмурится слегка и говорит строже.  
  
— Ты где был? Или это у нас кто-то был? От тебя пахнет…  
  
Баки не дает ему договорить. Он встает и отправляется в душ, стягивая по пути рубашку. Рубашку, черт возьми! Брюс даже не заметил, что он приоделся!   
  
— По магазинам шатался с Романовой. Забудь, — отрезает он на ходу и скрывается в спальне.  
  
— …сандалом, — растерянно шепчет Брюс ему вслед.   
  
В душе Баки включает настолько горячую воду, что даже его привыкшее к любым температурам тело реагирует злой болью. Он яростно трет покрасневшую от почти-кипятка кожу, словно это поможет смыть горькое чувство внутри. Ему кажется, что аромат сандала становится только крепче, и у него сбивается дыхание. От желания закричать. Или взять нож и срезать с себя этот невыносимый, душащий запах, отдающий болью куда-то под ребра.   
  
Он слышит, как Брюс зовет его, но прикрывает глаза от желания разбить к черту стенку душевой из закаленного стекла. Неконтролируемое, детское желание «обидеться» затапливает его. И он молчит зло. Знает, что Брюс, давая ему личное пространство, стоит под дверью, не входит, ждет. В голове всплывает наташино «как девчонка», и от этого становится еще хуже. Баки понимает, что это срыв, что нужно притормозить… Но не успевает остановить себя, и от точного удара металлического кулака стекло таки разлетается.  
  
От звона падающих осколков Баки неожиданно приходит в себя. Он выключает воду, бросает на усыпанный стеклом пол полотенце. С леденящим, пугающим спокойствием, он выходит из душевой, тщательно вытирается другим полотенцем. Смотрит на себя в зеркало, но тут же отворачивается, не в силах вынести собственный какой-то больной взгляд. Ему и обидно, и одновременно горько, что обижаться не на кого, что ни повода, ни причин не было. А пряный, стойкий аромат сандала так и окружает его, вызывая ярость. Опустошая.   
  
— Тшшш, — раздается за спиной знакомый до последней нотки голос. — Я здесь, Джим. Что ты? Что? — голос Брюса садится от явно звучащей в нем тревоги. Руками он обхватывает Баки за пояс, притягивает ближе к себе.  
  
Баки цепляется за его руки, словно за спасательный круг. Чтобы почувствовать его рядом. Почувствовать, что он не один, что вот здесь, прямо за спиной, тот, кому он нужен. И кто нужен ему.   
  
— Тшшш, — повторяет Брюс и разворачивает его к себе. Обхватывает его лицо ладонями, притягивает ближе. — Пойдем, — он движется к двери, уводя Баки за собой.  
  
В постели Брюс накрывает его одеялом, подтыкая со всех сторон, укладывает его голову себе на плечо и гладит. Он чувствует, что Баки не просто сорвался, что именно он стал причиной срыва. Но у его нет ни одного предположения, что же пошло не так. Поэтому он старательно перебирает в голове их последние дни, ища подсказку. Баки дрожит, утыкаясь в него носом, стонет чуть слышно и замирает.  
  
Ночью, дождавшись, пока Баки перестает наконец вздрагивать во сне, Брюс встает и убирает в ванной, внимательно прислушиваясь. В мусорном ведре он находит шкатулку резного дерева. В груди у него болезненно щемит накатывающим осознанием. Он понимает, откуда был запах. Медленно погладив крышку кончиками пальцев, Брюс открывает ее, и ему хочется подробно объяснить самому себе, что он невнимательный, забывший с кем живет, идиот. Спрятав шкатулку в шкафчик, идет в кухню. Он догадывается, что увидит в холодильнике, но от аккуратно расставленных на полках фирменных пакетов с логотипом их любимого ресторана становится совсем уж горько.   
  
Это именно то, чего он не хотел больше всего. Он уже проходил через это: забытые годовщины, дни рождения, встречи с родственниками. Он понятия не имеет, о чем именно он забыл. Но отчетливо понимает, что все повторяется, хоть он и пытался этого избежать. Позже Баки так или иначе расскажет. А сейчас ему хочется просто вернуться в постель и обнять его, гладить, целовать. И увидеть утром его улыбку.   
  


***

  
  
Утром Баки сбегает. В прямом и переносном смысле. Брюс просыпается в одиночестве, понимая, что этого и следовало ожидать. Он уточняет у Пятницы, что тот действительно на пробежке со Стивом. Готовит чай, завтрак — Баки вернется голодным — и, не находя себе места, спускается в общую кухню.   
  
— Как прошло? — спрашивает его Наташа, безошибочно читая ответ на его лице. — Год, Брюс, вчера был ровно год, как он приехал, — она не то смеется, не то сочувственно улыбается ему.   
  
— Мог бы и запомнить, да? — криво усмехается он и думает, что действительно, мог бы и запомнить.   
  
Он и помнит, черт возьми! Их годовщина, ну, по мнению самого Брюса, будет через 2 месяца и 24 дня. Он помнит! Помнит выражение лица Баки, когда тот пришел к нему. Помнит, как от восторга дрожали руки, каким на вкус был впервые отдающийся ему Баки. Как он бесстрашно позволял касаться себя, как доверчиво улыбался ему. Брюсу стоило бы понять раньше, что у Баки не так много дат, которые он действительно хочет помнить. И что тот самый первый день, когда они встретились, он, конечно же, аккуратно, бережно положит в копилку немногочисленных радующих его событий.   
  
Брюс припоминает, что именно было в холодильнике, и начинает думать, что не все потеряно.   
  


***

  
  
Днем Баки избегает Брюса как черт ладана. Ему стыдно за ребяческое, недостойное поведение. За свой подарок. За то, что помнит, когда именно он в первый раз увидел Брюса. Это почему-то кажется ему совсем стыдным. За срыв, за истерику, за приготовленный (заказанный) ужин. За то, что ждал непонятно чего. Ему стыдно, и он не находит ничего лучше, чем всячески избегать всех этажей в Башне, где может находиться Брюс. И о том, что они все равно встретятся вечером, он малодушно не думает.   
  
Мысли о подарке, как и обо всем, что причиняет боль, он старательно топит внутри.   
  
А вечером на их этаже его встречает аромат сандала, от которого першит в горле. И накрытый стол в гостиной. И Брюс, ждущий его. И весь стыд, весь тот кошмар, который он передумал за день, вдруг становится неважным. Он понимает, что здесь и сейчас можно и нужно не бояться, быть самим собой.  
  
Брюс обнимает его, прижимает к себе, целует, лаская языком небо и прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он садится на диван, подтаскивает Баки к себе, чтобы тот уселся сверху, проводит руками по его груди и сжимает ягодицы. Сильными, мужскими руками, от прикосновений которых Баки хочется стонать и просить еще. Еще сильнее, еще больше, чтобы почувствовать себя нужным. Любимым.  
  
— Я не ожидал, — шепчет Брюс, ненадолго отрываясь от покрасневших губ Баки. — Не думал. — Он целует снова, крепко обхватывая руками. — Я приготовил подарок, дни считал… — Голос у него срывается в стон.   
  
Ему хочется, чтобы его любовник, его смешной, нежный, ненаглядный Баки кожей почувствовал, как нужен ему. Что ни с кем, кроме него, Брюсу не было так хорошо. Он тянет его на себя, чувствуя, что Баки возбужден. Это заметно по внушительному бугру на легких брюках, по его сбившемуся дыханию, по тому, как он льнет к нему, притирается всем телом, обнимает, гладя его плечи. Впивается в губы, сбивчиво дышит и жмурится от удовольствия.   
  
— Подожди, — шепчет Брюс прямо в рот Баки, немного отстраняя от себя. — Подожди, — повторяет он и достает из-под подушки шкатулку.   
  
Тот вспыхивает неровным, нервным румянцем, пока Брюс откручивает крышечку банки и, прижав палец к находящейся в ней массе, ждет. Спустя несколько секунд он наносит состав, наполняющий воздух вокруг терпким ароматом, на ключицы Баки, и снова целует.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — говорит он, оторвавшись от его рта, и тут же, едва успев договорить, опять впивается, вгрызается мокрым, жарким поцелуем в покорно подставленные губы. Подтягивает его ближе за бедра, пока не чувствует, как грудь Баки вжимается в его грудь. Пока сам Баки с коротким стоном не обхватывает его шею руками, почти нависая над ним.  
  
Брюс встает, не разжимая объятий, и привычно быстро и ловко, продолжая гладить его спину, шепча в поцелуй, как хочет, уводит за собой в спальню. В пылу страсти ни один из них не замечает, как они оказываются в постели.   
  
Только почувствовав, как Брюс уверенно раздвигает его ноги, Баки спохватывается и пытается вынырнуть из-под любовника.  
  
— Душ, Брюс, — успевает пробормотать он, прежде чем тот снова целует его. — Мне нужно в душ.  
  
— К черту, — отвечает Брюс, кладет ладонь на его пах, чуть сжимает пальцы.  
  
И все действительно становится неважно. Все, кроме того, как Брюс берет его. Разводит его бедра, вламывается внутрь, натягивает на себя. Обнимает, прижимает к себе. Гладит его спину, втискивается в него.  
  
Баки немного больно. Но это такая приятная боль, что он забывается в ней. На каждом толчке Брюс легко целует его в губы, следом прикусывая их и обжигая дыханием, как будто отдает то, что задолжал за много лет. И Баки растворяется в обоюдном желании, отдается весь, от макушки до пяток. Подставляет шею, запрокидывая голову, прогибается в пояснице, чтобы взять все, что тот дает ему.   
  
Он обхватывает Брюса ногами, удерживая в себе, и громко стонет, почти воет от удовольствия. От того, как мышцы Брюса перекатывается под руками, от того, как он впивается пальцами в плечи, от того, как его член врывается в неподготовленный, даже вроде бы несмазанный анус Баки. И если после на простыне окажется кровь, он не откажется от этого. От ощущения, что никого, кроме него, что только он.   
  
Он кончает просто от того, как Брюс, приподнявшись на локте, обхватывает его член ладонью. Баки содрогается всем телом и крепче сжимает ноги, чтобы не отпускать от себя. Несколько движений, которыми Брюс догоняет его, причиняют саднящий, сладкий дискомфорт, который нужен Баки, чтобы осознать, что все это — настоящее, искреннее, единственно существующее в мире.  
  
Кончив, Брюс замирает, все еще не выходя из него. Только вжимается сильнее, вдавливает всего себя так мощно, что трудно дышать. Но отпустить его еще труднее.  
  
Крови не оказывается. Баки, утонув в желании отдаться, даже не заметил, как Брюс растягивал его мокрыми от его же слюны пальцами. Он же суперсолдат, черт возьми, каждый их раз становится как первым — всегда узкий, тесный, всегда нужно готовить. И Брюс каждый раз боится, что сделает больно. Не понимая, не веря, что эту боль Баки примет от него с радостью.  
  
Именно поэтому заглянувший однажды Тор, нащупав смазку под диванной подушкой, громко известил всех слушающих, что его «друг по работе» не устает радовать его своим серьезным подходом к любому делу. Брюс тогда только глаза закатил, услышав громкий, заливистый смех Баки.   
  


***

  
  
— Кто? — спрашивает Брюс уже после бешеного, на грани насилия секса.  
  
— М? — с трудом отрывается от него прикорнувший на его плече Баки.  
  
— Кто делал? Я про состав, — поясняет Брюс.  
  
— Мы вместе. Я объяснял, чего хочу, а она как-то угадывала, — тянет Баки, не понимая, к чему тот ведет.  
  
— Этот аромат… Как будто ты после секса, — шепчет Брюс, обнимая его и прижимая крепче. Ему хочется объяснить свою непонятную для Баки реакцию. — Я потому и отреагировал так. Как будто ты… Был с кем-то. Понимаешь? — Он прикрывает глаза и снова переживает тот момент, когда чудовищное, гадкое подозрение едва не разрушило все между ними. — Как будто… Ты рядом, мокрый от пота, довольный. Вот как сейчас. Джим?  
  
— Я рядом, — неожиданно говорит Баки очень ясным, очень трезвым голосом, словно и не он выгибался в оргазме десять минут назад, — мокрый от пота и довольный. Всегда буду. — Он закидывает ногу на бедро Брюса и слегка трется о него. — Что ты говорил про подарок?


End file.
